He Drives Me Crazy
by cam the fan
Summary: Kaoru is in love with Hikaru, but Hikaru doesn't know. What will Kaoru do when he sees something that makes him want to end it all? And how do the rest of the Host Club members play in? Read and find out. Waning. Yaoi and Twincest in later chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. HikaruXHaruhi and HikaruXKaoru and slight TamakiXKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Here I lay, in my dark room, alone. That's how its always been, me alone. I can't remember a time when I was with anyone else. I have seen people come and go, even though I know they would, it hurt. It always hurt, no matter how many times you've experienced it. You keep telling yourself don't get too attached, and eventually, you learn how. People may think that I like being alone, when really its the opposite. I want someone to laugh with, to talk to, to hold, and to call my own. I want a companion.

I hold my two saviors in front of me, but I'm trying to decide what to do first. One glows orange when I hold it in my mouth and breathe. The other always glints a pretty silver in any sort of light. I decide the silver friend is better, and roll up the smooth fabric covering my pale limb. I hold it to my wrist and gently glide it across. I take a look at how many other times this angel has helped. I watch as my own crimson fluid pours out and over my arm as if it is a canvas. I am in a state of relief when I realize I'm neglecting another of my 'friends'. I take the lighter and light the magic stick. I inhale and feel my thirst for it quench. I am in a blissful state until I hear a knock at my door.

"Bro, it's me, why are you in your room?" he asks.

He must know something is wrong. We usually both sleep in his room, but lately I've wanted to be alone. I know why, but he's to oblivious to see my reason.

"Just needed to think" I reply, thankful he can't see the state I'm in right now.

Blood had already stopped pouring from my wound as I quickly put out the cigarette and opened my window. I then went to the connected bathroom and covered up my whole arm with some of my mother's make-up /i my face is still flushed from almost being caught in the act.

"Well come out, I've finished my homework and I want to hang out" he said as I was in the middle of my make-up job.

"Okay, hold on. I'm in the bathroom" I call back rushing my application.

I see hate horrifying job I did in the rush and mentally yell at myself. h well, it will have to do for now. I turned off the light s I excited the bathroom and thought for a second. Do I really need to see him? Could I fake sickness long enough for him to leave? Would he leave? I pondered these thoughts before deciding I would hang out with him.

"There you are" he says as I exit my room.

I followed behind him as he led the way down the hall to his room. As soon as I cross the threshold I am overwhelmed by his scent. I walk across the wood floor, and over to the TV where he has the console started.

We played for hours and /i won more times than I lost and he whined about me cheating. I brush it off as him being emotionally childish and a bad loser.

"Admit it, you cheated!" he said crossing your arms.

"I don't have anything to admit. But you..." I trail off because I know it will anger him.

"What?, huh, what do I have to admit?" he asks getting closer to me.

I could feel his warm breath on my face. Mint. He must have brushed his teeth before he came and got me.

"That you love Haruhi!" I say accusing him jokingly.

He blushed, a lot actually. I couldn't believe I got that right. He was as red as a tomato, but so was I. But my pigment had to deal with the fact that I was laughing.

No...No I'm not" He said stammering. I had him right where I want him.

"You so do, it's so obvious" I say with a teasing tone.

It actually hurt to say everything, but I tried not to let it show. Yet I knew he loved her and not me so why was I upset about where this conversation was heading? It was wrong for me to love him, and I know that. I still loved him, even thought it was forbidden and even though he didn't love me back.

Is it wrong if I do?" he asked as his face got even more red.

"No, in fact I'm happy for you" I lie.

"You are!?" he asked i what I can guess is disbelief.

"Yes Hikaru. I am" I say with a smile. A very good fake smile.

"Kaoru, I'm tired" he whined while yawning.

"Okay Hikaru, hold on a sec." I say grabbing my pajamas.

I looked over to Hikaru as I undressed and noticed he was staring at me quizzically. I smirked, inwardly, and continued to undress. I was in my boxers when Hikaru's stare turned from quizzical to confusion. Confusion suited him better anyway. I got redressed and climbed into bed with him. He turned out the light and I remembered that he still had his clothes on.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" I ask.

"Not really" he replied snuggling into me.

"Alrighty then" I say copying him.

He proceeded to throw his arm over my waist and hold me tight. I blushed but thanks to the darkness, I was hidden. I waited until his breathed was controlled and heavy, then I tuned over to look at his face in the moonlight. He really was stunning, it was almost as if the light lived inside his skin. I couldn't hold back, not from this sight. I leaned in ever so slowly and kissed him.

I turned away right after and fell asleep. At least I now know what his lips taste and feel like. Perfection!

I awoke alone and decided to go to my room to get ready. I was in my room when I felt the hated feeling again. I wanted to get rid of it immediately so I ran to the bathroom and found my favorite savior.

I looked at it glinting in the artificial light. I bared my wrist and held it up against my ivory limb. I pressed hard and slid it across my wrist and felt relief almost instantly. I backed up into wall then slid down it as I watched the red liquid pour out and onto my arm. I don't even care that it's making a mess on the floor, I was in too much of a blissful state to care.

"Kaoru, you in there?" his voice breaks me from my dreamlike trance.

"Yeah, just going to get a shower" I said standing up.

I stood up a little too fast and got really dizzy. I stumbled around and tried to grab hold of something to steady myself. I couldn't find anything and ended up falling and hitting my head on something. Right before losing consciousness, I saw a terrified face that matched my own.

"Hi...Hikaru" I managed before everything faded to black.

I couldn't help but feel worried for him. But maybe this was for the best. Now I wouldn't hold him back from being with Haruhi. And she is good for him. Way more useful to him then I could ever be. At least he never knew I loved him more than a brother. I would die of embarrassment if he knew my secret.

I am Kaoru Hitachiin and I'm in love with my twin brother.

_**Author's**** Note:**_ This is my first Ouran fic and I hoped you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you think. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Until next time. Bye Guys/Gals!

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses-**

_** : Here it is! Hope you enjoy**_

_**EmotionalPrincess: Hope this chapter pleases you as well as the first one did**_

_**machi-pan: I can take it for short and it wasn't an embarrassment. I loved that story. Here's the second chapter.**_

* * *

I'm running. Running after the only thing that mattered. The only thing that kept me living. The face of my Hikaru. The faster I ran, the faster he ran. I knew I would never catch him so I gave up. I sat down and tears immediately were streaming down my face, hoping he would come back for me. I then heard my own voice running through my head.

"He'd never love you! You're a sick pervert" it chanted.

"Please stop" I begged.

It was of no avail. They were still chanting and making more tears spill my eyes.

"Kaoru" they said softly.

"No please stop. Stop the torture" I scream.

"Kaoru, wake up" it said in soothing tone.

"Huh, what?" I ask as my eyes snap open from that hellish nightmare.

"Kao, you were having a nightmare" he says bringing me into a loving embrace.

That's just it though. To him it was just brotherly, but to me it was more. It was love, no matter how much I didn't want it to be. I broke the embrace as tears formed in my eyes. He lifted my chin up so we were staring into each others' identical eyes. He then lifted his thumb and wiped away the tear stains on my face.

"It's okay I'm here" he says pulling me into another hug.

Little did he know that he was slowly killing me. The hugs were like knives piercing my heart. His words were bullets that ripped through my skin. And his brotherly gestures were fists that had an endless barrage of punches on me. But he couldn't help it. He didn't know that I was madly in love with him.

It was then that I noticed the gown I was in,and the I.V. in my arm. ~Great, I'm in a hospital~ I thought, still being squeezed by Hikaru.

"Kao, don't scare me like that" Hikaru said squeezing tighter.

"Sorry Hika, I didn't think I would fall" I admit laughing to myself.

"Why did you cut yourself in the first place?" he asks lifting my head we could see eye to eye. I notice he had tears in his eyes.

"Just...I...It doesn't matter" I finally managed.

"It so does matter" he replied with worried look.

"Not doesn..."

"Hikachan!, Kaochan! Are you in here?" came the familiar child-like voice.

"Over here Honey-senpai" I reply quickly.

I wanted Honey over here so I could have a reason to ignore Hikaru's questions.

Honey appeared, not so long after, atop of Mori-senpai's shoulders. Typical.

"Kaochan!" he yells as he leaps onto me with his arms wide open.

"Whoa, Honey, don't break him" Hikaru chuckled.

"Kaoru, why would you do something like this?" came a familiar voice.

"Ah, Haruhi, great to hear your voice" I lie. "I'm assuming the other two are here as well" I say with a smile. I couldn't tell whether it was real or fake.

"Yes they are. Now answer my question" Haruhi replied not letting my change the subject.

I tense because I couldn't find a suitable lie. Honey notices I tensed up and looks up into my eyes. ~I'll have to give him the information later~ I thought smiling.

"It really doesn't matter" I say without giving it a second guess.

"Kaoru, you almost **DIED**! It **does** matter. **You** matter!" He yelled before Haruhi could utter a reply.

"I...I matter?" I was fake, I knew I mattered . Just not how much I mattered.

"Of course you matter! You're my entire world!" he says now squeezing the life out of me.

I couldn't be his entire world. Haruhi is there for him along with everyone else.

"May I please have a moment with Kaoru?" Kyoya interrupted.

Wait, Kyoya? When did he come in? And why does he want to speak to me? But oddly enough everyone left, much to Hikaru's dismay.

"Kaoru, this isn't the first time, is it?"

"No" I reply with my head towards the floor.

Why? What could make you, of all people do this?" he asked taking a step towards me.

"Because...Because...Because I love Hikaru. More than a brother should. But he likes Haruhi, and I never even had a shot from the get go. Now he has new friends and doesn't need me" I say as tears start to well in my own eyes.

"Is that what you think? That he doesn't need you? You matter to him more than you could ever know. You matter to all of us because we are a family" Kyoya said putting a hand gently on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he likes Haruhi, so I should be happy for him" I reply with a big frown.

"You're a strong person Kaoru, please don't kill yourself. You really are loved dearly by all of us" Kyoya said as he exited the room.

It didn't take long after that for everyone to pile back in. Hikaru tried to leap to me, but Haruhi's hand that was holding his, kept him back. Wait! They're holding hands!? SHIT! Why me?

"Kao, me and Haruhi are...Going out" he finally finished with one of his Hikaru smiles. It wasn't one of his fake smiles either, it was a true beautiful Hikaru smile.

"Wonderful" I say with a true fake smile.

It broke my heart into a million pieces to hear that phrase leave his mouth.

Kyoya heard the confession and and looked over at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Kaochan, do you want some cake?" Honey asked with his childlike smile.

"No, I'm not all that hungry. Thanks anyway though" I

Everyone looked at me weirdly. It was because I had never turned down food before. Oh well, I needed to lose some weight anyway.

Every starts talking about the club, but not a single person tries to involve me in the conversation. I just sit there listening to them go on and on, but cant my eyes off the most beautiful thing in the room. Hikaru.

"Kaoru, what do you think?" I hear Kyoya ask me, breaking my trance.

_**Author's Note: So what did you think. Leave a review to be mentioned in the top of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and Chapter 3will be up soon as well. Or at least when I get three reviews! Until then, See ya!**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews from Last Chapter:**_

_** :**** I'm glad you enjoy it so far here is the next chapter**_

_**Kaycee**__** Columbell: **__**Thank you for reviewing and here is what you've been waiting for.**_

_**Knowledgewhore:**__** Thank you for the compliments. It's nice to know there are people out there that I can make exceptions for. Here is Chapter 3!**_

_**DBZ Awesum:**__** You are a great writer yourself and I feel privileged you are reading my story. I have read yours for about a year now.**_

_**Laharls Vassal:**__** You're waiting is now over. Here is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**_

"Huh? What's happening?" I ask as my face turns a nice bright red.

"Discontinuing the brotherly love act" Hikaru said staring me down.

"Well, if Hikaru wants it, then so be it" I reply calmly while I lye back down.

Kyoya then looked my way with an expression that I couldn't describe all that well. It was sort of a mix between admiration and worry. I then turned my head to look at my brother, Big Mistake! Him and his new girlfriend were lip-locking. I quickly turned away so no one would see the tears forming in my eyes. Honey noticed me turn away, so he came up and hugged me.

"Mister Kaoru Hitachiin, you may go home now" A blonde nurse said upon entering the room.

"Thanks Akoro" Kyoya said looking over towards her.

They tried to help me up, but I only accepted two people's offers. Honey and Kyoya both grabbed one of my hands and helped me up. I then, with their help,hobbled out of the room. Tamaki was already spewing some crap about me and how losing me would affect him.

"Tono, I'm tired. Please be quiet" I say almost pleading.

"Kao, you're coming home so we can talk about this" Hikaru all but shouted when we exited the building.

"I don't really see the need to talk about it" I say climbing into out limo.

"Kao, I almost lost you. I need to know why you almost left me" he said looking into my eyes.

It was a silent drive on the way home. Hikaru just stared into my eyes looking fir something. Anything to tell him why I had cut myself. Little dd he know, all he had to do was look in a mirror.

"Kaoru, I want to help you" he said with a glossy look in his eyes.

"You can't Hika" I say trying not to look into his irresistible eyes.

"Kao, I can try, just let me try" he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hika, you can't help me. No one can, just date Haruhi and be happy. Forget about me and go be happy" I say whispering the last part.

"Kaoru, is that what this is about?" he asks lifting my head so our eyes meet.

"Yes, you've been around her so much recently that you've forgotten about be happy Hikaru, date Haruhi, forget about me, and be happy" I say right to his face.

"Kao...I...I didn't mean to" he never finished.

We pulled into our driveway at that point and I bolted out of the limo. I ran though the front door, past the maids, and into our room. Yes OURS! I wanted his help, but he couldn't give it to me in the way I desired. I wanted his love, I wanted it all to myself. But I couldn't have it because he loves Haruhi. Ihear him enter the room, but I don't look up. I'm too busy sobbing into my open palms.

"Kaoru?" he asks walking closer to me.

"Kaoru, if you want, I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow" he said gently sitting down next to me.

I scoot away a little. I will do anything to keep me from doing something irreversible. I don't want to do anything to make him hate me. I couldn't live another second if I found out he hated me. He noticed I scooted away so he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

My face turned bright red and I tried to hide my flushed face. I didn't want him to see me like this. I'm so weak. I couldn't even be hugged by him without blushing.

"Kaoru, I love you" he whispered into my ear.

I knew he didn't mean it in the way I wanted him to. He meant it as a brother. It drove me insane to see how close we were, yet we couldn't do anything further than hug each other. How I deeply wanted to caress and roam his body, but I simply couldn't. He would hate me and push me away.

"I love you too" I reply.

Little did he know, I meant it in the most intimate way. I yawned and Hikaru noticed and smiled. He then broke the hug and looked into my eyes.

"Kaoru, you need sleep" he said laying me on the bed.

I tuck my knees up and form a little ball. Hikaru turns the lights off and hops into bed next to me. He slings his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

He notices I'm not sleeping and is concerned. He always worried about me, when he didn't know what was wrong.

"Kao, what's bothering you?" he asked in a sort of drowsy voice.

"Nothing Hika, just go back to sleep" I reply.

"Not until you do" he said stubbornly.

I hate it when he does this. He makes it so I can't win. So I'm forced to do something I don't want to do.

"Kaoru, tell me what's wrong" he prodded.

"Hikaru, even if I did, you wouldn't be able to help" I respond.

"We never know unless you tell me" he followed.

"Hika, I know you care, but I just can't tell you" I say as tears welled in my eyes.

He gave up and pulled even closer to him. I was starting to react in ways I shouldn't. Even disgusting and dirty thoughts entered my mind every now and again.

I close my eyes and maybe after about 20 minutes, I fell asleep. But that damned reoccurring nightmare happened again. Hikaru shook me awake in a state of worry.

"Kaoru, you were saying my name" he says calmly.

"I was?" I asked. I felt a bit guilty for waking him.

"Why were you? What was your nightmare about?" he asks more concerned this time.

"I...I don't remember" I lie.

"Bull crap, Tell me!" he persisted as he pinned me to the bed.

"Fine. you left me behind, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't catch up. I called your name, hoping you would come back. But you didn't." I say almost in tears.

"Kao, I'll never leave you behind. You should know this, I will always be there" he cooed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I hugged him tight with every ounce of strength I had. Not wanting to loosen my hold in fear I would lose it forever.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" I plead.

"I promise with all my heart" he replied.

My eyelids started to become heavy and I fell asleep in his arms. With his strong hold around me, I felt so safe. I didn't have a nightmare, but instead, I had a dream. In it me and MY Hika lived happily ever after. Even though I knew it wouldn't happen, I enjoyed the dream to it's fullest extent. Because I knew it wouldn't last forever.

_**Author's Note: **__**I have up to chapter 5 on paper and since Track is now over, I can post again. Make sure to review and I'll put you on the top of the next chapter. Until next time, Bye! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Review Responses:**_

**Knowledgewhore: thank youfor reviewing and Its nice to see that I****can**** at**** least**** make**_** 1 person happy. Here's chapter 4**_

_**Story:**_

I awoke but this time I wasn't alone. He was holding me closer to him than he was last night. My shoulder and his head was near it. Had he been crying? I look over to see he had his adorable smile spread across his face. I hadn't seen that smile in years.

"Haruhi" he groaned as he held me tighter.

Of course he's dreaming of her. Her long, flowing brunette straight hair. Her sparkling brown eyes. And most of all her angelic voice. These had been things I'd heard from either classmates or Hikaru himself. But to me she was just a close friend who my live loved and not me.

"Huh...wha... Kaoru?" He asked still half asleep and groggy.

"Yeah, its me Hikaru" I say with a light smile.

"Aghhhhhh, I'm sorry" he said when he realized how right his arm was around my waist.

"Ring ring ring"

I got up to grab my phone and saw the caller ID. Kyoya.

"Hello?" I asked flipping my phone up to answer the call.

"Hiya, you doing okay?" He asked with what I can assume is concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Yourself?" I reply nonchalantly.

"Same" he responded quickly.

It was as if by some miracle God let me have a private moment. Hikaru left to go and get breakfast. Once he was downstairs and I couldn't hear his footsteps. I lost control and started crying into the phone.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" He asked obviously worried.

"He thought I was Haruhi and when he noticed it was me, he pushed away from me" I sobbed.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry, if you want to you can come over" he said soothingly.

"Isn't Tamaki coming over?" I asked not wanting to ruin any plans they may have had.

"He's just as worried, if not more, than me" he replied.

"Oh okay. I'll be over" I said hanging up.

-Well better get a shower- I think as I walk into the bathroom. I walked over to the shower and started the water. I had to make sure it was the right temperature, then I disrobed and stepped in. As soon as I felt the warm water Pelted my pale skin, I lost all sense and thought. It was as though I was sitting by a fire after walking outside for 30 minutes in a blizzard.

I start to soap up when Hikaru walks in. Just what I needed, him to see my tears sliding down my face. But he didn't come to see me, he just came to talk.

"Where are you going?"

"Kyoya's place"

"Why him?" He said almost yelling.

"Because at least he wants to hang outryntonget I fried back.

He was silent for a moment, then he walked closer to the shower door. -Please don't open it- I silently pleaded. I have the razor in my hand and I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to see all the blood and the mess.

"Kao, tomorrow were hanging out all day" he pretty much ordered.

"Sounds good" I said with a sigh of relief.

He walks our of the bathroom so I can resume my shower. I was my auburn hair while singing Defying Gravity. I reach my arms and I slowly go over them with soap, then I reach my legs and soap them up too. I had just hit the biggest part of the song when I turned off the water. I stepped out and almost slipped on the wet floor. But the blood and stopped flowing so it was make up time.

"Ring ring ring"

"Hello?" I ask.

"We have your brother. Nett us at the intersection of Kisiragi Blvrd, and Shinozaki St." A voice ordresd.

"Okay please just don't hurt him" I begged.

We won't, just do what we want and no one gets hurt"

"Okay. When?"

"A.s.a.p" they said before hanging up.

I knew excatly who to call. I needed body guards, because chances are they'd try to get the money and me. And these two were the only ones I trusted.

"Honey, some guys have Hikaru, I need you and More to protect me while the deal is happening"

"Kao chan, that's horrible, we will help you" he replied in his lovable lolita tone.

"Okay, thanks, 'The Deal' is happening at the Kisiragi and Shinozaki intersection" I say distinctly.

"We'll be there" he said before hanging up.

Now I needed to get, at the most, $10,000,000. Just in case of any financial surprises. I then walked outside and into the awaiting limo. I sent texts to everyone explaining what had happened and that I had 'body guards'.

I started to shake when I saw a black van at the above mentioned intersection. Three men were standing there waiting for me, I could tell this was supposed to be a trap.

"I'm here" I say stepping out of the car.

"I see that" the man said back with little emotion.

"Show me Hikaru!" I demand.

They went and got him from the back of the van. His hands were bound and he had tape over his mouth. I was outraged then saw two shadows hop from 1 tree to another and felt secure. But just as I returned my attention to Hikaru, they pulled the tape from him mouth.

"Owe! Run, Kaoru! Its a trap" he said telling me what I had already known.

"Now the money" the guy said sternly.

This guy seemed to be the leader. He had ripped the tape off Hikaru's mouth and left his face a stingingly bright red. He had a scar over 1 eye and wore nothing but black.

"How much?" I asked.

"How much ya got?" He replied.

"Oh no. Not falling for that one" I said with a smirk.

"$1,000,000" he said with a smile of his own.

"Here" I say handing him the seemingly small amount.

"Alright, get him boys" he ordered.

"I don't think so" I said as a flash of blonde and black cross on front of me.

The third beats quickly pound all three of them with inches of their lives. I smiled and thanked them for their help with a hug. But while I was hugging More, I noticed the leader had hiabgun pointed towards Hikaru.

I quickly rushed over and pushed Hikaru out of the way right ad he pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through my stomach instead of his. It hurt so fycking bad that I just wanted to die, but at least bit wasn't Hikaru. But I felt as hough my insides were being torn apart and ripped out by a pair of scissors.

I fell on the ground, hard. My vision had already started fading. Honey and More quickly finished the guy off as soon as I hit pavement. Hikaru was in front of me crying and I saw a tear slip from Honey's eyes as well. But right before I lost consciousness I hears hia angellic voice.

"Kaoru No!"

_**Author's Note:**_** So what did you think fo this chapter. Leave a review also tell me if you want something to be added in with a review. I will respond to all reviews in the top of the next chapter. I posted this from my phone because my laptop is being stupid. Until next chapter, bye.**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Review Responses:**_

Animefollower: Great to know you like the series. Here is the next chapter.

AhsyalaAuslly: Hope this Chapter will make you happy.

_**Story**_

"Beep Beep Beep"

"Ugh. Shut that off" I groan.

"Kaoru!" I heard my brother scream.

"Yes, yes, Hikaru its me. Now please shhhhh. I have a banging headache" I pleaded while holding my head in pain.

"Kao-chan, you're awake" I here the lolita boy whisper.

"Yes I am, and this is all to familiar" I say laughing at my own joke.

They both smiled and hugged me. I then noticed tear stains on Hikaru's face. Had he been crying over me? Nawww something else would've made him cry like this. Whatever it was happened today because these are still the true question is what made my dear brother cry?

"Kao, Haruhi and I broke up" he said as if reading my mind.

So that's it huh? What could Hikaru have done this time? Or was it finally Haruhi's fault for once.

"She's in love with Arai" he said dryly.

"Really? That's a shame. You guys looked good together" I responded with a sorry tone. Faked of course.

The fact that Haruhi had dumped my brother made me very angry that she broke his heart. Yet it also made me happy to know I might still have a shot. But how could she dump the most beautiful thing in the world, for some lovesick puppy?

People may think I'm conceited by calling Hikaru beautiful since were twins. But in my eyes were are the exact opposite of each other. I'm flawed and he is perfect. His hair will glow in any light and mine is always dull. His body is the perfect shape while I need to lose some weight. His voice is angelic while mine is whiney and annoying. He is the exact opposite of me and that's why I love him.

"Kao are you okay?" I hear my twin ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" I respond half heartedly.

"Are you sure" he asked making sure I wasn't lying to him.

Right before I could answer. The door swund open and there stood my doctor. He looked really serious so I was scared about what he had to tell me.

"I have to speak with you alone, Kaoru" he said forcing the others out of the room.

"What is the problem doctor?" I ask now very nervous as to why he had to tell me in private.

He sets down his clipboard and pulls a chair is now smiling, well sort of. And now I'm curious as what he has to say.

"Kaoru, little innocent Kaoru, there will be no one to come and save you" he said now smirking.

"Doc?" I asked a bit unnerved.

"Just relax. I'll do all the work dear Kaoru" he responded getting up and walking over to me.

It was then that I realized what he planned on doing. I tried to scream but he put something over my mouth so I couldnt make a sound. Tears started to form in my eyes when I finally realized I couldn't fight back. I was going to be raped and Hikaru wouldn't save me.

"Kaoru, this so your fault. If you weren't so damn attractive, I wouldn't be doing this" he whispered into my ear.

I whimpered as Hus hand went on the back side of my neck. He was untying the gown and quite quickly too. When he had undone the strings his warm breathe as on the nape of my neck. And my tears were already flowing freely down my face.

Once all the parts of the gown were undone, he roamed my torso with his hands. I wanted to scream but the gag blocked any sound from coming out. I could only sit there as he kept caressing my chest against my will.

I'm not sure how long he had been touching me, but somewhere in the midst of it, someone started banging on the door.

"Kaoru, its me open the door" they said pleadingly.

I tried to move then remembered the restraints the doctor put me in. So I stayed silent and the doctor kept on Touching me in places that made me blush even more furiously than the previous spot. Why? Why did everything bad always happen to me?

"Crash!"

I opened my recently closed eyes to see my mirror image standing in the door way.

"You bastard! Don't lay one more finger on my brother!' He growled turning his hands into fists.

The doctor removed his hands from me and instead grabbed a scalpel and held it threatingly at Hikaru.

"Mmph, mmm" I try through the makeshift gag.

Our telpathical ways must've switched on because he grabbed another sharp untensil and held it at the doctor. They just stared each other down until the doctor put his weapon down and ran from the room.

I couldn't even look at Hikaru. I felt disgusted by myself for letting that happen. But at least it was me instead of Hikaru. If me and him and sapped places, I would've stabbed that doctor.

Hikaru walked over and cut the restraints on my arms and legs. He then worked on removing the gag. And once that was gone he just hugged me. I felt him cry into my shoulder.

"Its okay Hika..."

"No its not. You were being fucking raped Kaoru!" He shouted.

"Things happen in life for a reason. Now what the reasoning behind this is, I'm not sure of" I responded squezzing tighter.

"Kao I'm soooo sorry" he said as I felt more warm water drop off his face.

"Hikaru, you had no way of knowing this was going on" I said into his ear comfortingly.

Its funny. I was the one being molested and hes the one who needs comforting. However, I was uses to it being like this. I would have bad news abiut sowmyjign in my life, and he would end up being comforted.

We sat in each other's arms for what seemed like an hour. The others filed back into the room and were shocked to say the least. A twin with noting on but a blanket that came up to his waist, holding his crying older brother. I had made sure Hika was asleep before explaining what happened.

-Time Lapse Time Lapse Time Lapse-

"Kaoru, your stay is free now" I heard Kyoya say angrily.

"Kao-chan, I'm sorry please be okay" the child like male said with tears in his eyes.

They all hugged me and trued to comfor me. But how do you comfort a rape victim? Kyoya then did something that Ive been wanting for so long. And he finally did it after 10 minutes of excruciating silence.

"Guys come on, let's leave them to sort things out" Kyoya said leaving with the other close behind.

_**Author's Note: So this was Chapter 5. Leave eme review so I know you enjoyed the story. Also Tell me if you want a good or bad ending. Leave a review so I can respond to it in the next chapter and always. See at next time.**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
